Кулинария Тедаса
thumb||350pxВ Тедасе блюда разнообразны, как и сами тедасцы: от обычного пирога с яйцами, до искусно приготовленного виверна. Старкхевенский пирог с рыбой и яйцами thumb|250px Ингредиенты *Качественное тесто для пирога; *Любая рыба из реки Минантер (сазан, форель или любой другой вид), в зависимости от размера — не больше трёх; *Чашка высушенных ягод смородины; *Чашка нарезанного миндаля; *2-3 вкрутую сваренных яйца; *Полчашки масла; *Полчашки муки; *Два чашки рыбного бульона (или жидкости, оставленной после тушения рыбы); *Две чашки молока; *Соль, перец и свеженатертый мускатный орех; *Чашка сливок; *Одно взбитое яйцо для корочки; *Можете также добавить хорошо поджаренных снеток или других маленьких рыбок. Рецепт В миску подходящего размера налейте один галлон воды. Добавьте одной чашки хорошего вина, столько же нарезанного лука, морковки и сельдерея, несколько щепоток тимьяна, не больше двух листьев лавра и одной горсти морской соли. Поставьте на медленном огне пока не начнёт испарятся, потом добавьте рыбу и накройте миску. Не доводите его до кипения. Когда рыба хорошо сварится, уберите её из жидкости и поставьте остывать. Отделите мясо от костей и наломайте на маленькие кусочки. В другой миске растопите масло, добавьте муки и смешивайте около двух минут. Добавьте бульон и молока и энергично взбейте, пока смесь не станет однородным. Продолжайте взбивать пока смесь в миске не будет кипеть и оставьте варить около десять минут. Если смесь покажется слишком густым, можете разбавить рыбным бульоном или молоком. Потом снимите с огня и смешивайте с сливками. Добавьте много соли и, если желайте, перец с свеженатертым орехом. Потом смешивайте кусочки рыбы, смородину, миндаль и нарезанные сваренные яйца. Перемещайте всю эту смесь в большом глиняном горшке. Раскатайте тесто в круг достаточно большой, чтобы выстлать изнутри миску для запекания, после чего выложите внутрь начинку. Края намажьте взбитым яйцом, после чего другим слоем теста накройте пирог сверху. Сгладьте края и удалите лишнее, затем помажьте взбитым яйцом и сделайте легкие надрезы. Запекайте, пока корочка не станет золотистым, а содержимое — не запузырится. Если желаете, можете украсить пирог маленькими рыбками, хорошо зажаренными в муке. Наг-наг thumb|250px Ингредиенты *Фунт мясного фарша; *Связка петрушки или другой свежей зелени; *Большое яйцо; *Столовой ложки соли; *Столовой ложки дробленого тмина или семена горчицы; *Столовой ложки хорошего чёрного перца; *Восемь тонких деревянных соломок для насаживания мяса; *Двое чашек (или сколько вам угодно) сваренного риса; *Четыре больших помидора; *Один большой лук (если хотите); *Зелёный лук для гарнира. Рецепт Поместите мясо в большой миске и добавьте нарезанную зелень, специй и яйцо и хорошо смешивайте руками. Потом мокрыми руками и сделайте из смеси маленькие колбаски, толщиной в два пальца. Насадите мясо на соломинки и зажарите его в печи или на открытом огне, пока не будет готово. На форме круга поместите варенный рис на тарелке. Вскипите воду и бланшируйте помидоры на протяжении одной минуты. Нарежьте помидоры надвое и поместите одну половину середине риса. Возьмите пару соломинок с мясом и насадите на половинку помидора, как уши. Потом добавьте свежий зелёный лук для гарнира — это усики нага. Если желаете, поджарите лук и добавьте в качестве гарнира или подносите отдельно. Подавать с визгами восторга. Холодец из свиных ножек thumb|250px }} Ингредиенты *Ten pigs’ feet, pork hocks, or a combination of the two; *Four tablespoons of salt; *Two large onions, chopped; *Two whole heads of garlic chopped or crushed, plus more to taste; *One tablespoon of allspice, whole or ground; *Two tablespoons of peppercorns; *Six bay leaves. }} Рецепт Многоязычный хлеб королевы налётчиков thumb|250px }} Ингредиенты *Two cups of ﬂour; *Three reasonably heaping teaspoons of baking powder; *Half a teaspoon of salt; *Half a cup of melted butter; *Two-thirds to three-quarters of a cup of brown sugar; *One-third of a cup of molasses; *Two large eggs; *Four ripe Par Vollen bananas. }} Рецепт Благословленные яблоки Долийское утешение глубоких лесов thumb|250px }} Ингредиенты *Three string squashes; *Two good tablespoons of butter (halla butter traditionally used, but regular butter will do perfectly); *Four cloves of garlic, chopped; *Two cups of wild, fresh-picked mushrooms, chopped; *Two cups of the leaves of the elfroot plant, chopped (spinach will suﬂice); *A Two cups of diced tomatoes; *One pinch of crushed hot red pepper, for spice; *A Three pinches of parsley; *Three-quarters of a cup of halla cheese, freshly crumbled (or a brined goat cheese, which lacks richness but also the distinctive stench of halla, for which some may be thankful); *Edible wildﬂowers and pine nuts, for garnish; *Roch salt, ground ﬁne. }} Рецепт Мясной подарок безумного Бернара thumb|250px }} Ингредиенты *One quail, deboned but kept whole; *One pheasant, also deboned; *One swan, deboned save for the legs and the wings; *A good quantity of heavily spiced and salted sausage meat; *Herbs of your choice, chopped and blended with butter; *Salt and pepper, to taste. }} Рецепт Вино с специями Ингредиенты *Бутылка превосходного красного вина; *Апельсин; *Лимон; *Тонко нарезанное яблоко; *8-12 целых зубчик чеснока; *2-3 палочек корицы, изломанных на мелкие кусочки; *Чайной ложки измельченного мускатного ореха; *Чайной ложки высушенного имбиря; *Пять столовых ложек мёда; *4-8 столовых ложек коричневого сахара или взять на вкус; *Чашка хорошего бренди. Рецепт В большую миску налейте вино и столько же воды и осторожно перемешайте. Снимите цедру с лимона и апельсина, нарежьте на тонкие ломтики и положите в миску. Сами плоды разрежьте пополам и выжмите сок в миску. Добавьте яблоко, специй и, несомненно, бренди. Подслащивайте на ваш вкус сахаром или мёдом. Хорошо размешайте и поставьте на пламя до кипения. Попробуйте на вкус. Можете подслащивать или добавить больше специй на ваше усмотрение или, если покажется слишком крепким, добавьте немного воды. Пейте горячим, из маленьких стаканов. Маринованные яйца Ингредиенты *Две столовые ложки сахара; *Одна чайная ложка соли; *Две чашки уксуса; *Три четверти чашки воды; *Двенадцать-шестнадцать яиц, сваренных и очищенных. Рецепт В чашке смешайте вместе сахар, соль, воду и уксус, после чего в течение нескольких минут кипятите на медленном огне. Поместите яйца в глубокую глиняную посуду и залейте получившейся смесью доверху. Плотно закройте посуду и поместите в холодное темное место, где она должна простоять, как минимум, два дня, прежде чем яйца можно будет попробовать. Лломеринское красное }} Ингредиенты *Four to ﬁve cups of fresh, ripe tomatoes, peeled; *Two medium-large onions, diced; *One large red bell pepper, diced; * Half a cup of brown sugar; *Three-quarters of a cup of apple cider vinegar; *One teaspoon of mustard powder; *Ground hot pepper powder, to taste; *Salt. For the spice ball: *Cheesecloth, a square of about six inches; *Half of a cinnamon stick; *One and a half teaspoons of whole allspice; *Half a teaspoon of cloves; *One and a half teaspoons of fennel seeds; *One and a half teaspoons of dill seeds; *Half a teaspoon of mustard seeds; *One and a half teaspoons of black peppercorns; *One bay leaf; *One garlic clove, peeled and lightly crushed. }} Рецепт Масляный суп Ингредиенты *Десять чашек воды; *Четыре-пять картофелин, нарезанных кубиками; *Маленькая очищенная белая луковица; *Половинка палочки корицы; *Половина чайной ложки молотого бадьяна; *Одна долька чеснока; *Два лавровых листа; *Десять горошин перца; *Соль по вкусу; *Сваренная лапша; *Половина чашки сметаны; *Половина чашки сливочного масла. Рецепт Расплавьте чайную ложку масла в глубокой посудине и добавьте порубленный лук. Обжаривайте до тех пор, пока он не станет мягким. Добавьте воду, картофель, специи и приправы. Доведите до кипения и, сбавив огонь, варите, пока картофель не будет готов. После этого добавьте сметану, оставшееся масло и сваренную лапшу, в том количестве, какое вам больше по душе. Варите на медленном огне две-три минуты и подавайте на стол горячим. Аламаррские маринованные рыбы-кроны thumb|250px }} Ингредиенты *A good-sized school of live krone; *Enough brine to ﬁll it; *A barrel; *An equal measure of pine pitch (optional); *A handful of druffalo dung (optional). }} Рецепт Ферелденская тушенная брюква с ячменем Ингредиенты *Чашка сухой белой фасоли, замоченной на ночь и высушенной; *Одна луковица среднего размера, порубленная; *Четыре порубленные моркови; *Пучок сельдерея, мелко порубленный; *Одна головка чеснока; *Восемь чашек наваристого говяжьего бульона, чем крепче, тем лучше; *Фунт брюквы, очищенной и порезанной; *Фунт брюквенной ботвы, ошпаренной кипятком; *Фунт хорошо прокопченной колбасы, порезанной ломтями; *Чашка вареного ячменя; *Чайная ложка тмина; *Две чайные ложки сушеного базилика; *Две чайные ложки сушеного орегано; *Соль и перец по вкусу; *Немного пряного винного уксуса. Рецепт В большом сотейнике разогрейте масло, обжаривайте лук, морковь, чеснок и сельдерей, пока они не станут мягкими. Добавьте порезанную брюкву, ошпаренную зелень, фасоль, колбасу и бульон. Тушите в течение часа, пока не приготовится фасоль. Добавляйте ячмень и все приправы, после чего тушите до готовности ячменя. Подавайте на стол горячим. «Ферелденские брюквы» предпочитают есть это блюдо на второй день после того, как оно будет приготовлено, но только в том случае, если собаки не успеют залезть в него мордами уже на первый! Свинина с овсяной кашей thumb|250px Ингредиенты *Четыре созревших яблока, уже упавших на землю; *Пара кусков соленой свинины или же хорошо прокопченного бекона, нарезанные полосками; *Три горсти овсяных хлопьев; *Горсточка ягод на ваш вкус, свежих или высушенных; *Одна-две чашки слабого эля или воды. Рецепт Очистите и порежьте яблоки, после чего бросайте их, вместе со всем остальным, в котелок, стоящий над огнем. Варите примерно час, пока яблоки не станут мягкими и не расплавятся в кашу. На стол это блюдо подавайте горячим. Нордботтенские тушенные фрукты Ингредиенты *Один фунт высушенных абрикосов; *Полфунта чернослива без косточки; *Чашка изюма; *Фунт смеси из сухофруктов (яблок, вишни, клюквы или любых других); *Один лимон или апельсин, порезанный дольками; *Две палочки корицы; *Пять целых гвоздичин; *Десять чашек воды; *Чашка сахара или меда; *Четверть чашки бренди (по желанию). Рецепт Поместите все фрукты, лимон, гвоздику и корицу в железную кастрюлю. Добавьте воды, накройте и дайте настояться, как минимум, в течение четырех часов, дабы освежить фрукты. Как только они размягчатся и вберут в себя воду, добавьте сахар или мед и ставьте на огонь. Тушите под крышкой в течение минут десяти, пока фрукты не станут мягкими. Можете добавить еще сахара или меда по вкусу. Медленно остудите и, добавив, по желанию, бреди, сервируйте на стол как горячим, так и холодным. Одуванчиковое вино Ингредиенты *Шестнадцать чашек свежесорванных цветов одуванчика; *Шестнадцать чашек холодной кипяченой воды; *Три фунта сахара; *Кусочек имбирного корня, длиной примерно в дюйм; *Один лимон, вместе с кожурой; *Кожура одного апельсина; *Брусок свежих дрожжей. Рецепт Поместите цветы одуванчика в воду, накройте и дайте настояться в течение трех дней, время от времени перемешивая. После этого перелейте в чашку, добавьте очищенную кожуру лимона и апельсина, затем киньте туда же сахар, имбирный корень и лимонный сок. Осторожно кипятите в течение тридцати минут. Позвольте смеси остыть, прежде чем добавлять дрожжи, и затем оставьте ее еще на два дня. После этого разлейте настой по кегам и оставьте в прохладном темном месте еще на, как минимум, восемь-девять недель, прежде чем фасовать вино в бутылки; в некоторых случаях срок выдержки увеличивают до нескольких месяцев, поскольку это должно улучшить аромат напитка. Сладкий крах Мари дю Лак Эрре Выпеченные лепёшки Липкие пальчики Кукурузные вкусняшки Сэры Галерея WOT2_bananabread.jpg WOT2_blessapple.jpg